


It's okay (to not be okay)

by Moonmilkx



Series: Everything is Going to be Okay [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crying, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: Five sobbed, looking up to Klaus."The apocalypse, we- we gotta- eight days! Eight days k-klaus-"Five gagged, and Klaus sighed, rubbing his back comfortingly as he pulled him close."Five, honey, we stopped the apocalypse a month ago. . ."Five shook his head and sobbed harder."No! I gotta- gotta save you- an-an Diego, an Allison! V-Vanya, Luther- B-Ben! You all died I have to- "Five crumpled into his brother, clutching Klaus like a lifeline."I have to save you. . ."Klaus shushed the sobbing boy in his arms."Five, you did, you saved us. Don't you remember?"





	It's okay (to not be okay)

**Author's Note:**

> This is ment to be platonic, but if you want to read it as shipping you go right ahead

Three in the morning.  
It was three in the morning when Klaus heard heavy footsteps pass his door, stumbling, unstable.  
Then a loud thump, and a shakey string of curses.  
Klaus sighed, shoving his blankets off of him as he got out of bed. He opened his bedroom door, only to find none other than Five.  
Five turned to look at Klaus as he stood in the doorway, giggling softly as he cuddled a large - less than half full - bottle of vodka. 

"Hey- hic - hey Klausss! . . What're youuu doin up?"

Klaus sighed once again, but offered a smile. 

"I wasn't, until I heard you stumbling around."

Five seemed confused, and sat up.

"M'sorry. . ."

Klaus heard Five whine softly, holding a sleeved arm up to his eyes.  
Klaus' eyes widened slightly, but he pushed his shock back to crouch down next to Five and run a hand through his hair.

"Shhh, Fivey, it's okay! See? I'm not mad at you."

Klaus smiled softly, placing both hands on Five's flushed, tear stained cheeks. 

"It's all good little brother."

Five whined again and swatted Klaus away drunkenly. 

"M' not little."

Klaus' heart broke as Five's voice died out, as he watched him curl in on himself.  
Klaus sat himself down on the the floor next to Five, placing a gentle hand on his back. 

"Hey, Five, what's goin on?"

Five sobbed, looking up to Klaus.

"The apocalypse, we- we gotta- eight days! Eight days k-klaus-"

Five gagged, and Klaus sighed, rubbing his back comfortingly as he pulled him close.

"Five, honey, we stopped the apocalypse a month ago. . ."

Five shook his head and sobbed harder.

"No! I gotta- gotta save you- an-an Diego, an Allison! V-Vanya, Luther- B-Ben! You all died I have to- "

Five crumpled into his brother, clutching Klaus like a lifeline.

"I have to save you. . ."

Klaus shushed the sobbing boy in his arms.

"Five, you did, you saved us. Don't you remember?"

"I don't - I-"

"Shhh, it's okay."

Five only sobbed harder, pushing his face into the crook of Klaus' neck.

"You were all dead. I dug your graves with my bare hands, all I see when I sleep is-"

Five whimpered, the bottle falling from his palm. 

"I see you all dead, sprawled on the ground, blood and fire."

Klaus stayed quiet, not exactly knowing what to say.  
It was clear that Five had been traumatized by his experience, any one of them could have seen that.  
But he head never heard Five explain it. Five had never described anything he had seen, he sure as hell wouldn't have to expected Five to have seen their bodies, let alone buried them.

"I just wan it to go away Klaus. I don wanna see it no more. . ."

Klaus had never heard his brother sound so lost, so broken.

"Do you want to come sleep in my bed tonight Five? I promise to keep the nightmares away."

Five nodded, and Klaus smiled, running his fingers through the smaller's hair.

Klaus heard a door open, and Diego emerged.  
He rubbed his eye in frustration, (everyone knew Diego hated to be woken up) but he softened at the sight of Five curled up at Klaus' side.

"What-. . . What's up with Five?"

Five shot up at the sound of Diego's voice. 

"Dee!"

Five struggled to stand, but stumbed his way over to Diego, throwing himself into the taller man's arms.

"Dee I'm sorry! Please don leave me again!"

Diego slowly wrapped is arms around his younger sibling.

"Is he okay?"

Then he spotted the bottle, and worried his lip between his teeth. 

"Five, buddy, you can't keep doing this. Your too young to-"

"M older than you!"

Diego sighed.

"Okay, your body is too young to handle this much alchohol."

Five sobbed again, a small hiccup escaping him. 

"I'm sorry Dee. . ."

Deigo looked back to Klaus, who was now standing in front of the two.  
He had a serious look on his face, worry in his eyes.  
Something unusual for Klaus

"I think Five needs help."

"What like rehab? I don't think it's that bad-"

"No, I think Five has PTSD, Diego."

He froze. Looking down to the sobbing teen in his arms.

"What makes you say that?"

Klaus placed a gentle hand on the back of Five's head, petting him softly.

"He thought the apocalypse was still happening when I found him, he was sobbing and rambling about how he had to save us. He was so scared Dee. Five doesn't get scared. And- he said that he keeps dreaming about it, when he first went. He buried us. He saw us all dead, except for Vanya and Ben obviously."

Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself.

"He needs help Dee, and he doesn't even know. He's sleeping with me tonight, he's to afraid to sleep alone."

Five, by this point had quit crying, but he swayed in Diego's arms.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, he needs to sleep."

With that Diego swooped him up in his arms and carried him into Klaus' room.  
Diego carefully layed him down on the bed, giving him a gentle kiss on the forhead before turning to leave.

"No!"

Five shot up and grabbed Deigo by the shirt, more tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't leave. . ."

Klaus nudged him as he walked to the other side of the bed, and climbed in.

"Come on, I won't kill you."

Deigo sighed but settled himelf next to Five, both Klaus and Diego wrapping their arms around their frightened sibling. 

Five intertwined his hands with Klaus and Diego's.

"Thank you. . ."

Diego kissed his forhead once more, while Klaus' squeezed his hand.  
The older siblings slept contently, knowing they were going to save Five, just like he had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhh, so I have an art account on Instagram. And I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out maybe? It's @lovatak :) I post a variety of of different things, like Landscapes, Galaxy scenes, original characters, and fanart! Thank you so much!!


End file.
